


Distant Gazes

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-02
Updated: 2007-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slade's pleased by the outcome of his gambit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distant Gazes

He watches the construction. He sees the efforts to reclaim the island. He watches the new memorials go up, near where they had first put a stone up for Joey.

None of them see him. He makes sure of that. Evading the girl so far has been…an interesting challenge. 

All he wants is to see his plan's results. Watching it come to fruition had been as bloody hard as any training Addie ever gave him.

It was worth it, watching Grayson shepherd the new kids through a workout.

It was more than worth it, to see his kids smiling freely.


End file.
